Computing applications such as computer games, multimedia applications, or the like typically use user input in the form of keyboard and mouse input. Gesture recognition systems are being developed to allow for new ways to control programs. While new applications may take advantage of gestures, users and program developers may also want to use gestures to control legacy programs, e.g., programs that were not coded to handle gesture user input. Accordingly, techniques for controlling legacy programs are desirable.